


Mission égouts

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Gally laisse Newt et Thomas quelques minutes seuls dans les égouts... Ils vont peut-être savoir en profiter





	Mission égouts

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour
> 
> bon voilà un tout tout petit os écrit après avoir été inspiré par un montage avec du texte que Ryo a partagé sur discord :-)
> 
> C'est tiré de Maze Runner et surtout d'une scène supprimée de The Death Cure (le fiml donc)
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'idée de départ.
> 
> Bonne lecture

   inspiré de ces images. 

* * *

 

 

 

Newt et Thomas marchaient derrière Gally dans les égouts. Ils partaient pour une mission dans la dernière ville. Le but étant de repérer comment ils pourraient entrer dans l'immeuble de Wicked pour sauver Minho des griffes de cette organisation.

* * *

Thomas avançait, sourcils froncés, pensées dirigées vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds qui marchaient juste un peu derrière lui.

Gally s'arrêta.

\- Je vais aller voir si on peut passer par là, restez ici vous deux.

Et il s'engouffra dans un tunnel noir. Thomas et Newt restèrent à leur place et le brun se retourna vers son ami.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda Thomas.

\- N'oublie pas que Gally était un ami.

Thomas se tut. Il se retourna une seconde pour regarder dans le tunnel et ses yeux revinrent sur Newt.

Le brun se lança, peu sûr de lui.

\- Newt, il faut que je te parle.

Mais Newt n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Gally était de retour et leur ordonnait de le suivre, puis il disparut à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que ça peut attendre ? On doit y aller là.

\- Attends. Non, je dois te le dire maintenant sinon je ne le ferai jamais.

Newt fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard au tunnel dans lequel Gally avait disparu. Ses yeux revinrent sur Thomas.

\- Newt, je t'aime. Je… je voulais que tu le saches au cas où… tu sais… on ne reviendrait pas.

Newt sourit et soupira en même temps. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

\- Vraiment Tommy ? Tu avais pas un autre moment pour me le dire ? Et quoi ? Maintenant notre premier baiser va avoir lieu dans des égouts dégoûtants ?

Thomas sourit. Il s'approcha de Newt et posa une main sur son épaule. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement, leurs yeux se fermèrent, leurs souffles se firent courts, leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson et Newt ouvrit la bouche au moment où Gally lança :

\- Sérieusement ? Vous aviez vraiment pas un autre endroit pour ça ?

Newt et Thomas se séparèrent, les joues rouges. Le brun se racla la gorge et les deux garçons suivirent leur ami en silence. Ils auraient le temps plus tard pour ça. Ce n'était que partie remise.

* * *

Dans le noir du tunnel, Thomas sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne puis un chuchotement se fit entendre à son oreille :

\- Hey tocard, je t'aime aussi. Tu sais, je veux mon premier baiser tout à l'heure, alors t'as pas intérêt à mourir.

Thomas serra la main de Newt dans la sienne.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, c'était vraiment tout petit, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu
> 
> à bientôt
> 
> KitsuneA


End file.
